


I'd rather dance with you

by FamousRory



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousRory/pseuds/FamousRory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun hates when people talk to him in clubs, because he never hears anything. But tonight, he really wants to hear what the guy sitting next to him at the bar is saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd rather dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> Title and story inspired by Kings Of Convenience - [I'd Rather Dance With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OczRpuGKTfY&feature=kp)

Woohyun likes parties, clubs, and loud music. He likes to be in a crowded, dark and noisy place that smells like alcohol and sweat. He doesn’t mind people touching his back to make their way in the crowd, or girls rubbing their bodies against his in an attempt to seduce him. He doesn’t even care about the frightening prices of drinks here, as he is drinking his fifth glass of the night. 

There’s just one thing Woohyun hates in clubs. 

“What?” he asks for the third time to the guy next to him, trying to finally hear his name. The guy leans closer to his ear, and shouts his name again to cover the loud music. Woohyun catches only the last syllabus. The guy says something else after, but Woohyun has no idea what it was, so he just looks at him with desperate eyes. The guy smiles, and repeats it a bit louder. The problem is that Woohyun still has no idea of the question (if it’s a question). He sighs from frustration and finish his half full glass in one go.   
Woohyun hates when people talk to him in clubs. 

He doesn’t know why, or how, but while his friends (and apparently everyone but him) are able to hold small conversations in clubs, he can’t. He catches half the words when he’s lucky, but most of the time, he just ends up smiling at the person and pretexts he sees someone in the crowd to go away. The frustration of not hearing anything just makes him angry, and more than once he left the club early because of it. 

Tonight, however, Woohyun is really interested in that guy with red hair, that looks totally out of place and awkward in the club. And so he tried to talk with him when the other guy started the conversation, but it didn’t matter how much Woohyun was focused on the guy’s voice, he still couldn’t get a word.

“Hey, listen, uh.” Woohyun licks his lower lip, as he always does when he doesn’t know what to say. “I really want to talk with you, but I can’t.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry. ” Strangely, Woohyun had absolutely no problem to hear that. Maybe the sad and deceived face of the man is helping though. The red hair man takes his glass, and gets up from the bar stool, turning his back to him. It takes Woohyun’s brain 3 seconds to realize what’s happening, and he almost jumps out of his seat to catch the guy’s wrist.

“Wait, no, it’s not…” Some drunk girl bumps into Woohyun, who bumps into the red hair, spilling his drink on the floor. Woohyun looks at the liquid on the floor and then in the guy’s eyes. “I’m so sorry! I…” 

The red hair leans in and starts talking again, and Woohyun almost cries of frustration. He only gets an okay, how helpful is it to understand a full sentence. 

“Sorry, I can’t…” Woohyun pauses, licks his lip again, and readjusts his hand, which was still holding the other’s wrist, to hold his hand instead. “I can’t talk here. I want to but…” The sad look is back on the guy’s face. “I…” Woohyun’s favorite song starts playing in the club, and it gives him the best idea he had since the beginning of the night. “I’d rather dance with you, now, than talk with you.” 

The red hair looks at him for a few seconds without reacting, and Woohyun clearly hears the finally that escapes his lips. The man smiles, lets go of Woohyun’s hand to put his glass on the bar counter behind him, and smiles even bigger as he takes Woohyun’s hand again and pulls him on the dance floor. 

 

Later, when they are sitting next to each other on the back seat of a cab, Woohyun’s lips roaming on the guy’s neck, and the other’s hands leaving burns on Woohyun’s skin, he can finally hear his name. 

Sunggyu.


End file.
